


burnt cookies

by jongintosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, how do i do this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintosoo/pseuds/jongintosoo
Summary: Do not drop something and say something that you don’t mean.





	burnt cookies

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing. don't hate me. this is a product of a stressful day. Im sorry in advance

The smell of cookies is wafting on the air of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment. It is Saturday and they are both free from the busy paperworks of their own offices. Jongin being a lawyer for his father’s company and Kyungsoo is an editor for his own publishing company; free days are treated like a treasure.

This day, they had both been lying around the whole day. They had their cuddle session whole morning until they laughed silly when they heard the grumble of their own stomachs. They went outside on their pjs to eat pancakes around the corner of their street because they were too lazy to cook. They also went to a spontaneous shopping spree because Jongin had this undying craving for chocolate sprinkled cookies.

They both of them spent the rest of their morning doing the cookies and ending up messing the whole kitchen because they can’t keep their hands to themselves.

  
Kyungsoo was fussing over cleaning their kitchen counter and Jongin, being in his natural habitat, was sticking on his back like the bear that he is.

“Soo, stop cleaning! Notice me.” The younger is whining on Kyungsoo’s neck trying to distract him from wiping the counter for the 3rd time.

  
“Come on, you’ve cleaned it earlier. It’s already spotless. Join me in the couch. I’m tired of standing.”

“The counter will not clean themselves, Jongin. And besides, this was supposedly your responsibility. The dishes and the counter is yours but you left it earlier.” The older lightly chastised his boyfriend.

The other man grumbled on his neck and Kyungsoo muffled his laugh when he heard him say “but doing the dishes really suck”.

“Go in the couch, this is nearly done.” The taller man reluctantly detached himself from his boyfriend but not without grumbling some light protest and kissing his neck.

Kyungsoo turned off the oven and tried to pick one of the cookies from it but clearly he underestimated the temperature of the cooking and he accidentally dropped it.

“Oh! Fuck me!!” He exclaimed.

The cookie is broken and is on the dirty floor. He actually felt sad by just looking at it, his precious cookie has got wasted. He was busy being sad that he didn’t notice Jongin crowding his space.

“What are yo—“ his words were cut off when Jongin attacked his lips. He suddenly realized what he had just said and what did those words implied.

“Shit Jongin. Hnng"—he gasps in between their kisses – "that’s not what I meant”. He exclaimed.

He was struggling to keep up with his boyfriend. He successfully pushed his boyfriend away after so many tries and he found the man looking intently at him, dangerously playful smirk is evident on his facial features.

“That wasn’t an invitation!” he said.

He wanted it to sound a little bit more forceful but seeing Jongin’s hungry gaze had distracted him. Damn him and his sexiness.

  
“I MEAN IT!!” he squeaked when he noticed how Jongin was trying to invade his personal space. Personal space be damned when it’s really non-existent with Jongin.

Kyungsoo wanted to protest when his boyfriend easily knotted their lips together but all the complaints flew out of his system when he felt a hand roaming on his body. Groping and pinching every inch of his skin and Jongin being the peachmaniac that he was specifically given much more attention to Kyungsoo’s cute bubble butt. He moaned loudly when Jongin grabbed and pinched it, and his boyfriend used it as an opportunity to explore that hot cavern of his mouth which drove Kyungsoo crazy with lust.

Kyungsoo can feel his sweatpants is getting a little bit tighter. He didn’t know where to focus; Jongin’s hands groping his ass or Jongin’s hot mouth that’s now attacking his sensitive nubs through his shirt.

“ahh, Jongin. Hnnnng—

“Babe, I think the cookies are burning. I can smell them.” Jongin said in between the kisses and he stopped dead to look at Kyungsoo, surprise evident in his own eyes too.

“SHIT KIM JONGIN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA BE IN HIDING FOREVER BYE


End file.
